


The Art of Begging

by sacerdote



Series: Friction [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdote/pseuds/sacerdote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is excited to train with Shuutoku before the Interhigh, and Midorima is similarly excited, but perhaps for some other reasons..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Begging

**Author's Note:**

> my first aomido and pwp ever (pls don't kill me). dammit, I blushed so hard while writing this. but anything to make my dear Shin-chan suffer at the hands of Aomine.. let me know if you liked it, it'll give me more motivation to write some more aomido :3

Aomine skipped Touou's training camp for the Interhigh last year but he heard through the grapevine-- Momoi scolding him on the rooftop-- that they were going to holding joint practice matches with Shuutoku this year. Aomine pretended he didn't care while Momoi was reprimanding him, closing his eyes, going back to sleep. As soon as she went down in a huff, he sat up, eyes opening, a wide grin across his face. He could play as hard as he wanted and wipe that bastard's smug look off his face for not one, but four fucking straight days. He didn't even have to wait for the Interhigh to start to crush those who should just stay below him.

Ah, Aomine thought. Maybe I should go shoot some hoops tonight.

* * *

Aomine's legs twitched in his futon, his brow furrowing. He couldn't get to sleep, and despite having practiced hard earlier that day, he felt restless. Those green eyes bored into him when he attempted to relax, haughty and irreproachable.

"Aomine!" whispered a panicked, sleepy Sakurai underneath his covers. "Where are you going?"

"Shut up," growled Aomine, in the middle of pulling on some shorts. "I'm going for a quick run."

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You're going running this late? Are you feeling all right?"

"Shut up," said Aomine, by way of reply. He dimly heard Sakurai's apologies in the background. He slid on his sneakers and headed outside.

The onsen was quite large, so he settled for two laps around the onsen. On his second lap, he noticed the lights at the gym next door where he had practiced today-- they hadn't been on when he had been running earlier.

He had a feeling in his gut.. He checked his watch, it was almost 3 am in the morning. He walked to the gym's door and he could hear the methodical swishes of basketballs landing in the basket. He bit his lip momentarily, telling himself to stop grinning like a fucking idiot.

Aomine walked in, Midorima in the middle of shot from beyond the center line. Aomine stopped to watch Midorima shoot, that perfect form with an uncanny precision. Midorima had a faint sheen of sweat; he must have been practicing for a while already, his green hair sticking to the sides of his neck.

Midorima released the basketball.

"Yo," Aomine said.

Midorima didn't turn around, instead he stared straight ahead and pushed up his glasses with his left hand. "Go die."

"I didn't see you at the practice game today, you coward." Aomine walked up to the cart full of basketballs next to Midorima, grabbed a ball and lazily started spinning it on his index finger. "Play me in a one-on-one to make up for it."

Midorima turned around, making a funny little spasm when he saw how close Aomine was to him. Aomine was shorter than him, but he didn't seem so-- the way that he was staring into his face, with unbridled rivalry, eyes slowly warming up to the challenge.. Midorima coughed. He adjusted his glasses again.

"I had to visit a specialty store in Nagano for an ema for my lucky item today. Coach let me miss the practice game as one of the three whims he allots me per diem." Midorima said, pulling a small wooden plank shaped like a banana out of his pocket.

"Is that a banana-shaped ema in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Aomine said, the tips of his mouth curling up.

"Have you forgotten? Man proposes, god disposes." Aomine should have known Midorima wouldn't get it.

"Just play me in a one-one-one already, you dick."

"Don't use that vulgar expression to describe me, cretin." Midorima turned around again, taking another basketball in his hands, and shooting another perfect 3-pointer. Aomine saw Midorima turn red-- good, Aomine thought, Midorima was angry, right?

"First to ten!"

Aomine hit the ball out of Midorima's hands. He heard Midorima's "hmpf" in the background, but the blood was pounding in Aomine's ears now and he was deaf to all else.

* * *

The twitch was gone, and Aomine felt a warm glow in his body. He shouldn't have said a 10 point game, maybe longer one, the adrenaline was still in his veins, despite being sleep-deprived.

Aomine had won, 10-8, but it was close. After the game's close, they did not speak, but headed to the showers together, their sweat sliding down both their bodies. In the locker room, Aomine hurriedly shed his clothes all over the floor while Midorima stared at him, his mouth a thin line.

"What?"

Midorima looked away, carefully undressing and folding his clothes in the locker. Aomine thought he heard a "tchh."

"What? They're going to need to be washed soon, anyway. What's a little more dirt on them? I reek when I sweat," Aomine said, a bit too proudly.

Aomine and Midorima quickly washed themselves in the shower area and then stepped into the bath to soak, their tired muscles instantly welcoming the gentle enveloping of the steaming water.

"Shuutoku will win today's practice game," said Midorima.

"Not when their ace still can't beat me," said Aomine lazily, closing his eyes and sighing. "Teamwork and shit, right? Well we have teamwork and shit at Touou too."

After a few more minutes, Aomine got up. "Ah.. I wish I could soak in longer, but I should get some sleep. See ya."

"Die."

Aomine walked out of the bathing area, and then felt the cold air rush in on him in the locker room. Crap, he forgot his towel; he must have left it on a stool while he was washing himself. He walked back into the bath, "I'm back--I forgot my--" he said.

He took a step back, because he saw Midorima fucking Shintarou sitting on one of those shower area stools moving his hand back and forth on his dick, chest heaving. He couldn't tell if Midorima was genuinely embarrassed or just red from all the steam.

Midorima released his hand from his half-hard cock, legs turned inward, face turned from Aomine. Without looking, he pointed to the stool on the right of him. "Your towel is over here."

Aomine slowly stepped forward to retrieve his towel.

"Hey Shintarou, were you just masturbating?" Aomine couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, I know, you were thinking of that dude who always calls you Shin-chan, right?"

"No! Not Takao," Midorima huffed. "Go away, Aomine."

Aomine furrowed his brow. "Then Akashi? I've seen those intense looks he gave you during Winter Cup, man."

"Leave me alone."

"Tetsu! I never picked you out as someone who has a slight shota complex, but hey.. you know what they say about guys with green hair.. " He clapped his hand on Midorima's shoulder. "Tetsu's a hard nut to crack, best of luck, man."

"It's not Tetsu, you asshole." Aomine was just leaving; he swivelled around. Midorima rarely cursed. Midorima met his eyes, his cheeks blazing red. Aomine's gaze dropped down; Midorima couldn't conceal it any longer. He saw Midorima's now fully-hard cock, touching his toned abs in its painful eager erectness.

"Oh shit, you slut," Aomine said. Midorima's eyes narrowed, and Aomine noticed for the first time, how long his eyelashes were, especially the lower eyelashes. How Midorima's pale skin was covered with a new sheen of sweat. How Midorima's cock now started leaking slightly with precum. Aomine hesitated.

Boobs! Think of boobs! Regaining his senses, Aomine shook his head. "You don't have boobs. No deal."

Yet even as Aomine turned Midorima down, he couldn't help but feel something.. twitch.. as Midorima's red lips opened slightly, panting, his pink nipples erect. Crap, Aomine forgot he was naked too, and that crap, that thing down there was waking up too. He hadn't masturbated himself for a week after practicing relentlessly every night in anticipation of facing Midorima's basketball. His pent-up libido was screaming at him, but dudes just don't have boobs, Aomine argued internally.

Midorima felt sleep-deprived too, but Aomine had already caught him at his worst and Midorima had inadvertently almost confessed to him, so he threw his painstaking caution to the wind. He stood up and moved closer to Aomine, kneeling as he gripped Aomine's squirming legs. He moved quickly and licked the sensitive tip of Aomine's limp cock, moaning as the taste of Aomine's muskiness hit him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Midorima?" growled Aomine, trying to wriggle free from Midorima's grip, but only a feeble attempt. Midorima smirked, knowing he won this game and perhaps he could win some other games tonight.

Midorima wrapped his lips around the entire head of Aomine's magnificently large cock, which earned him a surprised jerk but he ignored it, pushing Aomine's dick as far as it will go into his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns on the underside of his shaft. He started to bob his head up and down, faster and faster, sucking and licking. Teasing, savoring.

"Fuck, Midorima." Aomine had given up struggling, because it felt so good and he was getting so hard. Using both his hands, he fisted Midorima's hair, trying to maintain some balance and not become a trembling mess. Midorima already released his legs from his grip, and put his hand on Aomine's cock, pumping in time with his mouth. At the back of his throat, he could taste the creamy precum that Aomine was now leaking, a strange heat thrilling in the center of his body. With an out-of-body sensation rippling through his spine, he realized he was giving Aomine a blow job, when all he had seen of blow jobs before was some random porn that Takao made him watch a while back. 

Midorima choked suddenly while midway on Aomine's dick.

"Are you all right?" Aomine was concerned, because he couldn't have Midorima dying on him when his cock was still so unsatisfied. He then noticed the white sticky liquid splayed on Midorima's chest and some on the floor.

"Did you just cum?" he said. He gave a short bark of laughter. "From giving me a blow job?"

Midorima was still in a haze from his orgasm, and he still wanted more, but he wasn't going to beg for it. Fuck it, he fingered himself earlier in the bath while staring at Aomine and he turned over and got on his knees, his puckering, pink hole facing Aomine. Without thinking, Aomine got on his knees, and aligned himself to Midorima. He plunged in without any preparation, the little bit of lubrication provided by his own precum.

Midorima grunted, another wave of pleasure rushing through him knowing that Aomine was completely filling him up, despite the rough entrance.

"Wow, I never realized how slutty you were.. you're actually not as tight as I thought. Did you stretch yourself earlier? With those vulgar fingers you usually keep taped up?" Aomine waited, allowing for Midorima to adjust to his size. If he was going to fuck Midorima, he was going to humiliate him, and make him beg.

Aomine felt Midorima's muscles clench around him, the velvety heat squeezing his cock. Aomine sharply exhaled, and with sheer willpower, did not move, and instead stroked Midorima's cock with his hand, languorously from the tip to the base. Midorima hissed and bucked against him in impatient retaliation; Aomine's cock slipped out some and Midorima slammed it back in again. 

Aomine gripped Midorima's hips and slid completely out, tip just brushing against Midorima's needy hole. "Let me hear you say it."

Midorima huffed, and then moaned softly as Aomine started to rub salaciously against Midorima's hole. If Aomine was going to be like this, he had no choice. He got off his knees and he tackled a surprised Aomine to the ground, and quickly seated himself on Aomine's quivering cock, impaling himself.

Aomine was taken by surprise-- this Midorima was surprisingly.. cute? The flushed, narrowed eyes, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, hips moving as fast as possible.. Aomine reached his hands up to Midorima's face and brought him into a sloppy kiss, Midorima's cock bumping into his stomach, pre-cum leaking all over Aomine's chest.

"I don't beg," said Midorima when they broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

Midorima jerked a bit when Aomine finally couldn't take it anymore and thrusted into him again, timing his thrusts with Midorima's. It was a slightly different angle than before, but Aomine could see the stars in Midorima's eyes and he angled his next thrust in the same way, earning a throaty groan from a writhing Midorima.

"Fucking hell, Midorima," Aomine said. One more groan like that from Midorima, Aomine was going to cum in under two seconds. Aomine didn't want to be the only one cumming soon, so he gripped Midorima's cock again and began to thrust and pump at the same time, Midorima holding on for dear life, feeling so raw--

Midorima splurted and came into Aomine's hand and as Midorima clenched around him even more tightly, Aomine felt the heat pooling into his lower body as he released his load into Midorima's ass.

Midorima collapsed against Aomine and they both lay there on the floor for a while catching their breath.

Finally, Aomine spoke. "You're heavy, idiot," and pushed Midorima off, sliding his dick out of Midorima's hole. Midorima stood up and adjusted his glasses, which stayed on despite all the rough thrusting. He took another quick shower, and Aomine particularly appreciated the sight of his left hand's fingers disappearing into his tight asshole to clean it out, with Aomine's cum leaking out.

"Good night, dick."

Aomine smiled. 


End file.
